The Friendship Contract
by Unattainable Illusion
Summary: Fluff. Slash. Whatever you wish to call it. No smut though, sorry to disappoint. RP inspired. The title says it all really...Mandark and Dexter try to start being friends and maybe something more than that. Enjoy! Or not. Yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Dexter's Laboratory" nor the characters from the series or anything else that pertains to it. However, Genndy Tartakovsky does.

The Friendship Contract

Destructive Homework

It was late at night and Mandark piloted his mecha towards Dexter's house. No one stirred in the sleepy neighborhood while he ventured over to the other's place. It was an odd but fortunate fact that no one noticed when things out of the norm happened in their neighborhood. Things that were caused by Mandark, Dexter or Dee. Those three however always recognized strange happenings.

"Why am I conducting my scheme so late at night? Why? Of course! Because everyone is asleep during this time so I can strike!" Mandark explained to no one in particular while nosily making his way to his rival's place.

Once there, Mandark controlled one of the robotic arms of his mecha to turn into a giant fist and he struck said fist into the window of Dexter's bedroom, shattering the glass. "I know you're in there, Dexter. You want to know how I know? Because it is nighttime and the weak sleep at night!" he blurted out through an intercom microphone in his mecha.

While Mandark had been making his destructive way to Dexter's house, Dexter had been hauled up in his laboratory doing a strange habit of his. That habit was unscrewing and screwing a bolt into a chunk of metal with a giant wrench. Was it meant to calm him down in some way? No one really knew why he always did that.

He quirked a brow and placed his wrench down gently after he heard a large crash occur inside of his bedroom. "That infernal Dee Dee. Destroying my bedroom just so she can enter my laboratory. Why she is up this late at night escapes my great mind," he muttered and hopped off from his swivel chair and marched out from his secret lab.

Once outside of his lab, Dexter noticed a familiar pincered claw lodged inside of his bedroom window...well, broken bedroom window. In an overly dramatic way, Dexter held up a pointer finger towards the direction of Mandark's mecha. "Mandark! Don't you have a curfew or something? Why are you here this late at night?" he shouted at the other genius.

While Dexter had been preoccupied in his lab, Mandark wondered why he did not get an instant reaction from him. "Are my speakers not functioning correctly?" he pondered and checked his intercom system. While he was doing so, he heard a familiar voice shouting hysterically at him. "Ah, so you are awake!" he noticed after glancing downwards and seeing a rather harried looking Dexter.

"Of course I am awake, who could sleep through that noise?" Dexter barked and shivered gently when a bitter gust of wind blew inside of his bedroom through the demolished window.

"Let me think about that one. The entire neighborhood, duh."

A scowl adorned Dexter's face and he motioned to himself, "Well, I am not the entire neighborhood."

Mandark blinked and chuckled. "You need to work on your witty retorts, Dexter."

"You are here...because?" the other replied in an exasperated voice and massaged at his forehead to keep his approaching headache away.

The brunette deployed a ramp from the midsection of his mecha and descended it...well, attempted to. The wind blowing dramatically behind him decided to mess around with his cloak. It got caught underneath a foot and so he ended up falling down the rest of the ramp. He landed face first in front of the other genius.

"That fashion statement of yours is a hazard to your health," Dexter said while Mandark struggled to stand up.

"Oh, I am fine. Thanks for asking," Mandark seethed and dusted himself off.

Dexter rummaged through one of his lab coat pockets and brandished the chunk of metal with the screw in it and tossed it towards Mandark. "Sorry I have not created something worth stealing yet, Mandark. Just take this."

"Hey! I caught it!" the other cheered with a beaming face.

"Yeah, congrats. Now please leave."

"I did not come here for this piece of junk. Just like you are, Dexter. A piece of junk!" Mandark hissed and with a random surge of strength, he managed to toss the chunk of metal carelessly behind him.

"Ouch, that comment really hurts me," Dexter replied with obvious sarcasm.

Before Mandark had a chance to brandish a retort, he heard his mecha starting up on its own. He would have pondered this strange new development but he was not given the chance to because the ramp that was still deployed from the mecha went swooshing dangerously close to him after it had raised up.

"Argh, no! I need my head!" he screamed while the ramp inched nearer.

"You idiot! You managed to turn on the autopilot!" Dexter replied and pounced onto Mandark since his reaction time was not as lame as the brunette's.

They both watched as the mecha destroyed more of Dexter's house with the swinging ramp. It turned around and ventured down the neighborhood. Both remained in shock for a few moments until they decided that nothing could be solved by just being in questionable positions.

"I guess when I threw that worthless piece of junk, it somehow managed to lower the lever for the autopilot," Mandark mused while shoving Dexter violently off of him.

"Well I hope you know that this is your fault. I want nothing. I repeat, nothing! To do with this," Dexter replied and stood up with a barely visible blush on his face.

Mandark retired from the floor and straightened his clothing and glasses. After that he turned towards the demolished wall of Dexter's bedroom. "Ah, no. It is your fault," he corrected in a matter of fact tone while watching the fading image of his mecha.

Dexter's blue eyes narrowed dangerously and he silently brought one of Mandark's arms behind his back in a painful way. "Oh hey, I got an idea. You admit that this is your fault and I will help you to get your mecha back. Hm, or I will push you out of my bedroom," he whispered to him and ushered him towards the edge of his bedroom.

"Okay, fine! It's my fault now stop creeping me out!" Mandark cried while trying to not look down.

"I am just not someone to mess with once in awhile," Dexter explained and released Mandark.

"Well, how do you propose we go about retrieving my mecha?" he asked while rubbing violently at his arm that had previously been in the red head's possession.

"Well, do you have some sort of tracker?"

"Yes, I do. However, it is not currently with me," Mandark answered in an embarrassed whisper.

Dexter kept his cool and calm composure. Not allowing the other's sentence to be the wrecking ball against the building. Not a crack. Not a scratch. "Okay. No problem. Follow me to my lab," he replied calmly and withdrew from Mandark's side.

Mandark did just that. Not the least bit in the mood to get himself into another wrestling move with a pissy Dexter. He followed the other genius near a huge lit up space that had Dexter's own mecha stationed there but also...his?

"A replica, that is all. The outside is a perfect identical twin of your original, Mandark. However, I am sure the inside workings and such are different. I only know the design of the outside of your mecha anyways. Anyhow, I hope the differences inside of it will not hinder you too much," Dexter explained and entered his own mecha. Easier to cover more ground with two mechas.

"I know it's a replica. Pah, I hope it won't hinder you too much," Mandark grumbled in a childish manner to no one in particular and entered the replica.

"Hopefully we will not be looking for it the rest of the night and all early morning. I do sleep," the red head said while a huge section of the roof of his lab slid back to allow an exit for the two mechas to take.

Dexter could imagine Mandark rolling his eyes. "Please, it is near out of fuel and is running on the emergency backup supply. It will not be flying around or causing destruction anymore so shut your mouth," the brunette snapped and made an angry departure through the momentary exit.

"Well, someone has issues," Dexter muttered under his breath with a blush of slight irritation across his face. He soon departed after the other into the star marked night sky.

The two came across the pilot-less mecha a few ways after their neighborhood and into the local shopping areas. It was surrounded by mass amounts of rubble and debris.

"There it is!" Mandark announced and landed near it.

"Really? I thought it was a worm hole," Dexter replied sarcastically and manned his mecha to land a few ways off from the other two mechas.

Mandark withdrew from the replica mecha and returned to his own. There was enough of the EBS to take him back home. "Uh, Dexter. I actually had...well, do have a reason for why I disturbed you today...tonight, I mean," he started sheepishly.

"Einstein's ghost, Mandark! You do not need to correct yourself. I know what you mean."

"Well, it seems that my German homework is not finished. I think I might need help with it...from you," the other replied and brandished the worksheet with a mecha hand in front of the other's mecha so he would be able to see it.

"It's completely blank. Aside from your name," Dexter noticed with a slight tone of surprise.

"I know. I thought learning the language would be simple considering that it is somewhat like the English language. It just seems that perhaps I let my pride get the best of me...considering I never really pay attention to our teacher nor have I ever brought my textbook with me from school," Mandark explained in the same sheepish fashion.

Dexter smiled gently. "Sure, I will help you. Next time though, you could just call me or something."

Mandark laughed bitterly. "Yeah, like that will ever happen."

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

**Author's Notes:**

This probably would have been up sooner if I were not playing video games and watching random things on "The History Channel". HEHE!

So yeah...first chapter at my attempt at making a fan-fic with chapters.

This is inspired from an actual RP I had going on with one of my friends.

I changed quite a lot of things to add more humor and yada, yada.

Like with my one shots, the characters are much older. High school and so forth.

OH! I have some of my Mandark crossplay finished! Yeah, well...I am going to crossplay as the guy for a future anime convention. Apparently I picked an awesome character to crossplay as. Haha, my friends think I look sexy as him. I only have a few more things left to buy for it to be finished.

ANYWAYS! Let me know if anything in this chapter seems off for whatever reason. I am not meant to be an editor. Lawl.


	2. Chapter 2

Purposely Annoying

Mandark did not wait until Sunday to get assistance with his German homework. He knew it would be an experience most unpleasant and he would rather suffer extreme mental, emotional, and physical pain. However, he knew he could give up being his pride filled self for at least most of one day.

His mother, Oceanbird, thought it sweet that her little Sue was going to spend his Saturday afternoon with Dexter. Mandark reminded her whenever she would bring up their afternoon plan that he was not simply going over to spend time with Dexter but to get help with his German homework. However, he knew it to be futile to get her to understand that.

Even more terrible than believing that Mandark and Dexter were going to enjoy the company of one another, Oceanbird insisted in her sweetful way that she would drive her son over to the other's place. He saw no reason for such a bile filled request. She told him that she wanted to be there to take him to his first date. Her son threw a bit of a fit with the word she picked but she simply told him that she could not find another word to use.

"Argh, fine. Whatever. You can take me there," Mandark muttered in a tone of reluctant defeat.

"Oh, do not be so vexed, Susan. I will not be there long enough to embarrass you," Oceanbird replied and laughed brightly. Her son did not know if she was joking or being honest...which frightened him a bit.

"A true shame..."

"Well! If it upsets you, dear-"

"No! I mean, no thank you. You do not need to go inside with me."

Oceanbird smiled brightly and withdrew from her son's side to go in search of the keys for her means of transportation...outdated and utterly embarrassing means of transportation.

Mandark was half tempted to just dash out of his house. Abandon this whole damnable situation. "I will be going through enough torture when I get to his place. Must I go through pre-torture?" he thought to himself with a furrowed brow.

"Got'em! Okay, grumpy gust, let's hit it," Oceanbird said and headed towards the front door while her son grudgingly followed behind her.

It did not take too long for Oceanbird to drive her son over to Dexter's place considering that they lived in the same neighborhood. To Mandark however, the ride took painfully long since his mother went on rambling about things that did not spark one ounce of interest inside of his mind. He tried to drown out her words while thinking about things that a normal high schooler would not be thinking about. However, he was experiencing an uncharacteristic trait and that trait was anxiety and so he was unlucky with the drowning out thing.

"Alright, here we are," Oceanbird announced and parked near a sidewalk next to Dexter's place while her son retired from the embarrassment on wheels. He slammed the door shut in a rather testy manner that did not phase his mother at all.

"Well, enjoy yourself, Susan! Be a good boy and a good guest!" she called after him while waving a hand at him through an open window of the vehicle.

Mandark stopped dead in his tracks and felt a shiver crawl up his spine. "It's Mandark!" he shouted at her...well, at the departing hippie-mobile.

He sighed heavily and made it up to the last few steps of the walkway that led over to the front door of Dexter's house. The guy did not have time to ring the doorbell or knock on the door because it flew open before he even had a chance to raise a hand.

"Ah, good afternoon," Dexter greeted the other warmly.

"Um..." Mandark lamely replied with a confused look on his face.

Dexter arched a brow but then a light bulb lit up inside of his mind. "Oh, sorry about that. My sensors picked you up and well...that vehicle that your parents own makes its approach pretty obvious," he explained and took a few steps aside so Mandark could enter.

"Bah! What a jerk. Already flaunting his intelligence," the brunette thought darkly and entered the dwelling in a fashion that gave off an air that he owned the place.

"You seem to be without your German textbook," Dexter noticed after he closed the front door.

Mandark glanced downwards at his free hand and the other hand that clutched a briefcase. "Your observational skills are top notch," he replied sarcastically.

The red head sighed gently. "Chill, won't you?" He simply earned a vicious glare from the other that caused a slightly upsetting feeling inside of his stomach.

"Okay...I am guessing you left it at school or something. No reason to worry about that minor detail, I have my textbook with me so let's head upstairs and we can tackle that assignment of yours in my bedroom," Dexter continued and he winked after those words were spoken.

Mandark slapped him as his response to that suggestion. He knew why the red head was being secretive since his father was nearby. However, he wanted to amuse himself a bit.

"What was that for?" Dexter asked out of utter disbelief, his blue eyes wide behind his thick glasses.

"You were twitching."

"Twitching? Twitching! I was not!"

"Uh-huh. So you were flirting with me?"

"Mandark, if you do not cut it out then so help me I will-"

"Yes?"

Dexter buried his face into his gloved hands, composing himself. Mandark simply absorbed this scene with obvious amusement.

"Okay, Dex. Let's tackle that assignment of mine," Mandark suggested in a good natured tone and ventured over to the staircase.

"Suuuureeee. Now we can...after irking me," Dexter grumbled and stomped on over to the staircase and followed after the brunette in a pouty way.

Dexter saw that Mandark had already entered his laboratory. "Hey, Mandork! This is my house. This is my secret laboratory. You could have waited patiently for me to arrive like a proper guest instead of just...being your annoying self!" he complained while the book shelf entrance closed behind him.

Mandark was currently reprogramming some of Dexter's less complicated robot lackeys to do things that they were not originally assigned to do. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll get over it," he replied and waved a hand at the other in a shoo-shoo fashion.

The other walked over to him and yanked a robot free from his possession. "Hey! You are here to get help with your German homework. Not to turn my robots against me."

The brunette let out a depressed sigh. "Fine. However, I already turned a few of them against you so I am partially pleased by that."

"Great," Dexter rolled his eyes and placed the robot that was shut down on a workstation table while Mandark plopped down into a swivel chair that sat near a large desk.

Dexter sat next to Mandark but not too close. He knew about the brunette's space issues. He rummaged throughout the rather messy desk to look for his German textbook. His guest simply drummed his fingers in an annoyed fashion.

"Is this going to take all afternoon?" Mandark asked in a bored tone.

"Aha! Here it is!" Dexter cheered and pulled out his textbook from the mass of chaos.

A robot lackey passing by fired a laser towards Dexter and he blocked it by using the textbook as a shield. "Einstein's ghost!" he cried while examining the small indent that the laser caused on the cover of the book. A small and wispy trail of smoke danced above it.

"Try explaining that small bit of vandalizing to our teacher," Mandark snickered cruelly while twirling a pencil expertly between his fingers.

"Let me guess, that is one of the robots that you reprogrammed?" the red head asked flatly while placing his tarnished book down onto the desk.

"Hm, perhaps. Unless you have minor suicidal tendencies."

"Hahaha. Now then, let's stay on our original goal," Dexter flipped open his text book and kept his guard up just in case a few more robots were about...robots that now saw him as their enemy.

Mandark unlatched his briefcase and removed his German assignment from it in a manner suggesting that he was about to discuss a theory of his to some big time business man or something like that. Dexter eyed him with a quirked brow while he organized the assignment sheet along with a light stack of lined note paper.

"Is this necessary?" the red head asked.

"Is it annoying you?"

"Well, yes."

"Then it is necessary I'm afraid."

"You want to know something? I was originally going to offer you something to eat considering it is lunch time but since you are not being a pleasant guest, I guess I will not."

"Hah! I don't need your food!" Mandark retorted but his stomach betrayed him and growled loudly.

Dexter chuckled gently. "Your stomach says otherwise."

Mandark blushed from anger and embarrassment. "I suppose I could stop being purposely annoying for about half an hour."

"Is that suppose to be a consent towards lunch?"

"You're a genius, aren't you? Figure it out."

Dexter sighed heavily, not understanding why the other could not just answer him straight. He supposed that maybe it had something to do with pride and honor. He retired from the swivel chair and headed towards the bookcase entrance/exit.

"Oh, what do you want for lunch?" he asked Mandark before withdrawing from the lab.

Mandark, feeling rather steamed with all of these questions brandished a nasty looking piece of weaponry from his person. "Argh, does it matter? Whatever it is, it will taste better than the stuff my parents force me to eat!" he barked and loosed a laser into a curious looking plant and it poofed out of existence.

"Uh, okay. I will figure something out," Dexter replied in a nervous tone and left before his guest decided to extract him from existence.

"You do that," Mandark hissed while glaring bullets at the closed bookcase entrance.

**Author's Notes:**

Phew, this was a pretty lengthy chapter!

It was going to be much longer...

Anyways, how was everyones' Christmas and New Year's Eve and so forth?

Mine were great! I saw "Tangled" (FINALLY) yesterday. I loved it very much. Rapunzel is so me-like. Haha. I am going to cosplay as her one day. -prances-


	3. Chapter 3

Foes To Friends

Surprisingly, Mandark's German assignment did get completed through all of the verbal sparring Dexter and himself had went through and the random episodes of the latter zapping possessions of the red head's with his laser gun. The brunette had found many reasons to start up with his hissy fits while the other had assisted him with his homework...which is why it took many hours for it to be finished. The one thing that really annoyed him about Dexter was how he seemed to be a rather kind human being towards him. That change in the guy made him remember when they both were in elementary school and Dexter had lured him into a false sense of security. Most uncharacteristic of Mandark, he had fell into his trap during that time.

On the last day of the weekend, all Mandark really could do was ponder over his rival's change in character. Most likely Dexter had been like that for years but the brunette did not notice that difference in him until yesterday. Was he really just simply over their repetitive and immature rivalry? Perhaps. Then again, Mandark being paranoid only thought the ginger was trying to lower his sense of security like before so he could perform some devious scheme against him.

"It is kind of childish on my half to think that the Dorkster would go out of his way to make my life miserable. Although, he probably just wants me to think in that manner. I could just ask him but then that would be giving myself up to the enemy! I cannot do that! I already did that yesterday. However...a German assignment and my own well being are two completely different things," Mandark rambled on hysterically to himself while pacing about in his laboratory. Such thoughts caused chaos within his mind while he went about his day.

Monday morning crept upon Mandark and Dexter, signaling another week of high school. The two performed their morning rituals before heading outside to venture over to the bus stop. Mandark had not slept well since he had still been obsessed with thinking about why Dexter was being a nice person towards him. He noticed that his German homework was no where to be found but instead of thinking that he misplaced it or that someone took it from him for whatever reason, he remembered that he left it inside of Dexter's lab. He recalled that Dee Dee randomly showed up inside of her little brother's lab for a most likely annoying reason. Having seen her in her goddess-like glory, Mandark had fled from the lab in embarrassment, leaving his German homework behind.

"I guess all I can do is ask him if he has it on his person," Mandark mumbled and withdrew from his house while his parents still slept; those lazy hippies.

While he made his way over to the bus stop, he noticed that Dexter was already present. He decided that since he was feeling a bit drowsy that he would not start up conflict with him. He could find a time later in the day to cause misery for Dexter. Most of their classmates would nap during study hall classes. Maybe he would do that to make up for the sleep he did not get.

Dexter glanced his way and approached him, his German assignment in his possession. "You left this at my house on Saturday," he said to him and held the paper towards him.

"I appreciate your kind gesture," Mandark replied flatly and accepted his assignment. After safely placing it inside of his briefcase, he yawned gently and took his place at the bus stop.

Dexter noticed how the other looked and just had to comment. "Hm, you don't look so well."

"Oh, thanks for noticing. Don't worry yourself over my appearance, Dorkster. I will be fine," Mandark replied without his usual snappy and bitter tones.

"Your appearance? Whatever is ailing you seems to have altered your personality a bit," the other said with a quirked brow.

Mandark chuckled gently, "What's this? Do you actually enjoy my verbal abuse?"

The other genius rolled his eyes, "I never proposed such a ridiculous confession. I merely brought up the difference in your personality."

"Call it what you will," the brunette mused while resting his eyes on the other for a few moments.

Dexter caught the glance and smiled gently at the brunette. Having done that caused Mandark to avert his gaze while a scowl adorned his features. The two remained silent after that awkward moment. Fortunately the uncomfortable silence was lifted once they both heard the sound of the school bus approaching their stop from a few blocks away.

"Ahem," Dexter said, trying to gain Mandark's attention. He did not earn any kind of response from the other however and so he went on with his "ahems" for a few moments. He still did not get a response from him.

"Hey, I am trying to communicate here!" he barked and snapped his fingers in a testy manner in front of Mandark's face.

"Were you now?" Mandark asked with raised brows.

Dexter fumed silently. "Well, of course! What exactly were you doing? Ignoring me on purpose?"

A smirk adorned Mandark's lips as he watched the bus near closer to their stop. "No, I was simply wondering how long you were going on with the whole trying to gain my attention thing."

"I guess I should have figured that out. Anyways, yes. I was trying to gain your attention so I could ask you a question."

"Hm, what is your query?"

"May I sit next to you on the bus?"

"For what reason?"

"Would you be satisfied if I were to tell you that I simply want to enjoy your company?"

"Oh, because being in my company is such an enjoyable experience," Mandark retorted bluntly.

The bus came to a halt near their bus stop. Mandark approached the bus after the door swung open. He glanced back at Dexter and sighed. "Fine, you can sit next to me but I get the window side and do not touch me," he said to the other genius and boarded the school bus.

Dexter's eyes tracked the brunette for a few seconds while he pondered over what he had said to him. "Touch him?" he thought to himself in confusion while he stepped onto the bus and sat next to the source of his befuddlement.

"So, why exactly are you sitting next to me?" Mandark asked the other while he kept his hazel irises fixated on the rolling outside through the bus window.

Dexter was still mulling over the whole touching thing. He was returned to outside of his cranial sanctuary when someone rudely handed a textbook over him to an individual in the seat in front of Mandark and himself. Their arm had brushed against his head in a rough fashion. "There is something called manners and common sense," he grumbled while combing through his locks with his fingers.

Mandark glanced over at the harried Dexter. "That is not relevant to my question."

"Um...what was your question?"

"I do not feel like repeating myself."

"Oh well, I will not suffer from not knowing your question. Anyways, I wanted to sit next to you so I could converse with you about an idea of mine that I got yesterday."

Mandark yawned loudly and returned to staring outside of the window. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. My idea is that perhaps we should put this whole out doing each other and rivalry thing on hold. As in we should try to be friends. I just think it rather silly that we have been at each other's throats so to speak for years," Dexter explained in a boring lecture kind of voice while adjusting his glasses.

"That is stupid idea," Mandark replied bitterly but he knew the other was quite serious about what he had said since he saw no signs of dishonesty on his face or in his body language.

Dexter shrugged his shoulders. "A stupid idea worth thinking about, I am sure."

Mandark drummed his fingers on his briefcase. "Perhaps, I simply do not see the point of forming such a relationship with you. How do I benefit?"

"How do you benefit? Mandark, friendship does not exactly work that way."

"Do you think that I care about how such a worthless thing should actually operate as?"

"Point taken. Well, I promise that I will not hinder you in anyway when it concerns whatever it is that you wish to do with your vast amounts of weaponry and technologies and so forth. However, you have to promise the same thing when it concerns me. Although, there has to be a catch and that condition is that we both will work together when we need to."

Mandark tapped a finger against his chin while mulling over Dexter's suggestion. "Well, that would sure stop me from worrying about Dorkster plotting my demise. Although, it would be a real shame not being able to cause him misery. Hm, but he did say that I cannot hinder him when it concerns his inventions and so forth...so...I can still cause him misery outside of his laboratory. Haha! That fool."

"Um, so. How about it?" Dexter said after a few moments of silence between Mandark and himself.

"I am for it but I believe a contract with the terms you brought up should be written."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"A contract makes this friendship thing more official. Haha, well...I just want to be sure that you do not go against your promise, Dorkster."

"Makes sense...I suppose. Alright, a contract then," Dexter replied and held out his hand for Mandark to shake.

"The second condition for sitting next to me. Do not touch me," Mandark reminded the other and chuckled darkly.

**Author's Notes:**

Happy 2011! Hehe, I cannot recall if my last chapter was uploaded this year or not...so yeah. -Gaius face- AHHHH! You will only get that if you have watched BBC's "Merlin". Hehe.

My goals for this year are to work on my Nekocon cosplays/crossplays. Also as well as getting a job somewhere that has a gardening section or something flowery like that. El oh el. I am not a people person so I would rather handle plants, animals, and inanimate objects.

Yeah, a lot of my DexDark stuff is written in Manny's POV since I have role played as him before so yeah...

Whoo, "The Green Hornet" is going to be on today! I am sooooo going to watch the entire marathon. I want to see the movie also but I want to see if I will actually enjoy it which is why I am going to watch the series...yeah. Haha!


	4. Chapter 4

His Two Reasons

Mandark's classes before his lunch period were all a breeze to get through. Although, it would seem odd if they were not simple for him considering that he was a genius. Of course, he would never admit to the fact that sometimes he could be a bit of a moron when his own intellect was compared to Dexter's. Anyhow, he even got over his pride and brought his German textbook along with him for its proper class. That was the only time that he had toted it along with him. Surprisingly he was able to follow along with his teacher when he had help from the textbook. Big shocker there, Mandark.

Most students when having a break from their classes to enjoy lunch would chat up with their friends and steal food from said friends. Although, in Mandark's case, he had no such friends. All he really would do during any free time while at school would be to work on his blue prints and so forth. Which is what he was currently doing when Dexter approached him at the table he was situated at.

"No Dexter, I will not share my ideas with you so get that moronic notion out of your mind. Just because you are out of ideas for new inventions does not mean that you can steal my ideas. Seeing as I am the only other genius here, you are out of luck!" Mandark prattled on viciously while Dexter sat across from him at the lunch table. The brunette slammed his hands against the table to add a threatening and a dramatic feel to his words after they were spoken.

Dexter simply arched a brow. "Eh, that is all well and good but my reason for being here is not to be an ideas thief," he replied in a matter of fact tone while he picked at his lunch food.

"Ew, I forgot how filthy these tables are," Mandark muttered after he noticed the sticky feeling on the palms of his hands. He brandished an anti bacterial solution from his person and lathered his hands in it in a sufficient amount.

"Well, the cafeteria staff does not have much time in between classes to clean all of the tables in a thorough manner," Dexter brought up. He was not irked at the fact that Mandark completely ignored what he had said previously to him.

"Pah, excuses. I could invent a device to destroy a harmless sized meteorite before it were to meet the Earth's surface in a less amount of time that those people get for doing their jobs," the other genius bragged in a snobby way and returned his anti bacterial soap to its proper location.

"I do not doubt you on that. Anyways, for my reason for being here. Well, two reasons for being here actually."

"Oh! I see how it is. You actually need reasons to sit with me. Am I that uninteresting?"

The two remained silent for a moments until Mandark cleared his throat and brushed imaginary dust from his tie. "Ahem, do not answer that question." He remembered how he made a big deal about when Dexter wanted to sit next to him on the school bus and how he wanted there to be conditions for being able to sit next to him.

Dexter did not harass Mandark about his question. Instead he withdrew a sheet of computer paper from his backpack and held it towards him. "Here, it is the contract with all of the terms."

"Hey, Dorkster! I wanted to write up the contract!" the other barked and snatched the paper from Dexter.

"Did you? You never said that you wanted to," Dexter reminded him and zipped up his backpack.

Mandark pouted his lips. "Well...that is true. Although I thought it was obvious that I wanted to write it because I was the one who brought up the whole contract thing. I thought you were a genius. Following along such clues to make a conclusion should not be difficult for you," he complained in an immature manner.

"It really is not that serious. Although, if you are vexed over that matter then I will just get rid of that contract and you can make it instead," Dexter offered while he stared at him from across the table with those blue and analyzing eyes of his.

"What? Oh. Um...no, it's fine. The damage has already been done," Mandark replied while feeling a bit uncomfortable with having the other's eyes fixated on him in such a concentrated manner.

Another moment of awkward silence fell upon the two until Mandark remembered his real reason for wanting to be the one in charge of writing up their friendship contract. "Oh, Dexter, I need to borrow one of your hands for a moment," he said in a way as if saying such a thing was as normal as discussing the weather.

Dexter's glasses slipped down his nose a few inches. "Uh, why?" he asked in a slightly nervous voice and pushed his glasses back up.

"Ah, do not look so scared. It is nothing suspicious...hah, well...nothing too suspicious."

"I do not like where this is going."

Mandark shook his head. "Should I just force you to since you are not cooperating with me?"

Dexter mulled over the other's demand. Not wanting to make a scene, he decided to just humor his new friend. "Fine but dismemberment will not be involved," he finally agreed and removed the glove from his right hand.

"Not now at least. I have not perfected the various methods of torture yet," Mandark replied and chuckled. He removed a small and perfectly sterile knife from his briefcase.

"Ah yeah, definitely not liking where this is going."

"Do not be such baby," the other mumbled and took Dexter's right hand in his possession...just as Dee Dee walked by.

She screamed brightly and gracefully plopped down on top of the lunch table on an edge. "Oh my goodness! Are you both finally going out now?" she asked in a cheerful tone and smiled sweetly at Dexter and Mandark.

"Please excuse me!" Mandark cried and scrambled underneath the lunch table out of his gosh darn shyness towards Dexter's older sister.

"Dee Dee, leave!" Dexter snapped and pushed her off of the table.

"Rude!" she pouted when she met the ground. She withdrew from it in an irked manner. Then she departed from the two and went in search of her lunch buddies.

Mandark retired from underneath the table and returned to his chair. "That was so embarrassing," he sighed and smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothing.

"I honestly do not see why you are still crushing over my stupid sister," Dexter replied in what he hoped was not a voice that hinted towards jealousy.

"Believe me...I wish I knew the reason behind my behavior towards her." He was quite well aware of the fact that what he felt towards Dee Dee was utterly one sided. She never once felt any kind of romantic feelings towards him throughout elementary school, middle school, and high school.

Maybe it was just an attraction based on her appearance. Her golden locks, sun kissed skin, tall glass of water body structure, blue eyes as lovely as her brother's. "Why did I just think about him of all people when I am thinking about his sister?" Mandark pondered to himself.

Dexter was slightly growing impatient with Mandark. He did not care so much when he would space out because of regular Mandark-esque reasons. However, when the guy would zone out in an almost trance like state because of his sister...he could get a little steamed. "Ahem! Hullo, the contract and the whole creepy knife bit...remember?"

Mandark snapped out of his thoughts. "Creepy knife bit? Haha, are you now eager about all of this?" he asked in tone that had a small touch of flirtation to it.

The other genius simply just glared daggers at him for his reply to that question. All back to business, Mandark resumed with what he wanted to do. He took the other's hand that was devoid of its glove and cut a small incision in the thumb. "We will sign this contract with our blood," he explained and slid the paper over to Dexter.

"Uh...okay." Dexter did just that by pressing his thumb down onto the blank line at the bottom of the contract that originally was going to be meant for his name. Then he slid it back to Mandark and he did the exact same thing after making the tarnished knife sterile once again.

"I had this whole dark arts soul binding ritual in my mind but seeing as you wrote the contract, it would not have worked," Mandark explained and placed their contract and his knife in his briefcase. Maybe he could do something with their contract still.

"Well, then I am glad that I wrote it. I have nothing against your hobby with that kind of stuff but I kind of enjoy not having curses and hexes on me," Dexter replied and placed his glove back onto his right hand.

"I never said anything about not putting a curse or hex on you, Dexter. I just cannot do such a thing here at school."

"Oh, haha. You're too funny. Anyways, now onto my second reason for obviously wasting your very important and valuable time. I was wondering if you would like to sleep over on Saturday at my place."

"Why would I want to sleep with you when I could sleep by myself?" Mandark questioned in a painfully casual voice that suggested that he knew not what the other had meant.

"Einstein's ghost! No! A sleep over is simply like just hanging out and doing friend type activities. Ehehehe...but instead of returning home the day you arrive, you leave the next day," Dexter explained with shades of red in his face.

Mandark nodded his head in a manner of understanding. "Ah, I see now. I will have to check my schedule since as you well know, I am a very important and busy person."

Dexter rolled his eyes. "Yes, who could possibly have forgotten such an obvious fact?"

**Author's Notes:**

Wow, so much awkwardness that is so amusing.

Yeah...uh. Not much I can comment on.

Well, the whole contract thing did not happen like this in the RP but I just wanted to combine stuff together and be awesome like that.


End file.
